Golden Sun Poems
by Spirit Seer
Summary: This was previously titled Some Poems I Wrote. A collection of poetry that has steadily grown in subjects and strength over the years.
1. Sol Sanctum and Elemental Star Room

Hey everyone! Yes, I'm finally back.A very special thank you to all my reviewers who reviewed "Some Poems I Wrote: Chapter 1",and a big thank you to jedigirl2001, who gave me a complete rundown of my poems! I used to give reviews and read how reviewers were always appreciated, but having never had reviewers until now, I never realized how true that was! So, everyone who reviewed, thank you all very much again! These are the first two poems, revisioned. Hope you enjoy! R&R please!

**Ode to Sol Sanctum**

The sanctum here is the protector

and keeper of the stars.

It also honors Sol and Luna,

Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, and Mars.

The Sol Adept is the gateway,

between Weyerd's death and life.

The sanctum's not the only one

that may bring victory or strife.

With pure intentions and a clear heart,

you may be alive when you depart.

**Ode to the Elemental Star Room**

If you disturb within this ancient pow'r,

are you ready for the test?

No one can help you in this fateful hour,

that would send you to your rest.

The power that was sealed away

the ancients had both loved and feared.

They never knew there'd come the day

they'd rue the power they revered.

They took the purest essense

from each lighthouse, standing tall.

But felt their power lessen

when they sealed it in a wall.

The Tears of Blood and Blood of Tears,

surrounded the sealers where they stood.

It formed the key to seal their fears,

and hoped that it would be for good.

But with the rising of the dawn,

the Moon wept for his love, the Sun.

Once I fix the other poems, I'll post them up, too. At the moment, I'm working on the Mercury Lighthouse one.(They aresounding SO much better now... :D) Well, later for now!


	2. Sol Sanctum Peak and Mercury Lighthouse

Yes! I finally got this posted! I had difficulty attempting to upload this for the past... two days or so. So, as you can imagine, I am extremely pleased that this has uploaded. Amen!

Now, on to the next two poems I have revised. Enjoy!

**Ode to the Peak of Mt. Aleph**

Dying light and fractured souls

Have met their fate upon this peak.

Hoping, searching, for the right,

Praying never to be weak.

Souls were killed here, a wonder time

Continued through this tragedy.

Blood of Sol's and Luna's tears,

To seal away the alchemy.

The barely hid their twin Light daughters,

Before led away by whom thought friends.

They followed like a lamb to slaughter,

Perfidy is how this sad tale ends.

Luna cried over his state and the life

That was to be extinguished: Sol, his wife.

**Ode to Mercury Lighthouse **

The ancient house of water

Built by those of long ago,

Gives power to the seasons,

Strengthens water, ice and snow.

Traveler, standing here in awe

Trembling underneath water's might.

If you survive to tell this tale,

You may deem worthy in our sight.

Frozen water and flowing streams,

Colder than ice for shattered dreams,

All meant to stop you on your way,

And hoping you will rue this day.

You shall die your death in water's tower,

Lulled in by the beauty of this power.

Well, what do you think? R&R please! I'll post the rest as soon as I revise those as well. I've started on the Venus Lighthouse poem, but I haven't finished it, so you'll probably see that one in the next batch. Later!


	3. Venus and Jupiter Lighthouse

Hey, everybody! I'm back, and all the poems have been rewritten! I just have to post the rest. A big thank you to everyone whoreviewed, and without much further ado, here are the next two poems! Enjoy!

**Venus Lighthouse**

This ancient earthy house of stone

Sits upon a rocky throne,

Standing tall above the sea,

Overseeing everything.

Unknown power within is told

Somewhere deep beneath the hold,

Beyond the power o'er trees and sand

A power that is feared by land.

Ivy roams wild over the walls,

Weaving uncontrollably in thralls.

Basking beneath the bright sunlight,

Wishing they had the power of flight.

The sign of a mighty power unleashed

To show Alchemy will soon be released.

**Jupiter Lighthouse**

Wind blows gently with caressing hands

Waiting for those in the prophecy.

An older and a younger sibling,

And one searching for her destiny.

Feel this lightning strike with clashing force

Near and around this pillar of sky.

The wind parrying with mighty gusts

Then once again gently drifting by.

It slices like knives into your cheek

Then, like water, into a calm state.

It yearns for its power source again,

Looking to the future, will it contemplate.

Looking tothe Anemos' arrival

To help bring about Alchemy's revival.

Hope you liked them! R&R please with that little purple button at the bottom. Thanks again!


	4. Mars Lighthouse

And folks, here it is! dun-dun-dun, dun-dun! (drum roll) The long awaited Mars Lighthouse, and the finally lighthouse poem in the series! Unless I add another later, but not for the moment, I don't believe so, so it should be the last lighthouse poem in the series. (sniff, sniff) These have been fun, but I look forward to beginning my story soon. Yes, I have already started writing the first chapter! Woot! LOL It's amazing how much I can do when I put my mind to it... Anyways, here's to jedigrl2001(Throught the Other Eyes I and II) and everyone who favored the Proxians and Mars Lighthouse! This is the one you all have been waiting for, right? I put a bit in here for the Proxians, so that's why it's a bit longer than the rest. I hope you all like it!

**Mars Lighthouse**

"Flames crackle in a frozen wasteland.

It's far away so no one sees them.

They flare with a fiery passion,

But are so alone they are not seen."

So said an ancient firewielder,

Before he was laid in soil.

They were the first to tell the problem,

And by this lighthouse do they toil.

They sent warriors to find the Stars,

To repair what had been an ancient sin.

They fought to save their homeland of Prox,

But may never see their home again.

They set the foundation of your path

That would lead you back where it began.

It's the homeland of an ancient one:

The Sun, but left when she gave her hand.

This is the last lighthouse that you will visit

If you hope to fix what had been done.

It was meant to stop man's destruction,

By sealing away the Golden Sun.

Some have rose up to this hard challenge

Of making Weyard better again.

So many hardships on your journey

So many things to inflict you pain.

Weyard will be to you entrusted,

Oh, so daring knights and sages bold.

Your chivalry has all been tested

With every lighting of a star hold.

Wisdom is what will be required

If you will rebuild the Golden Ages.

Can you teach peoples and their nations?

And protect them like the Stone of Sages?

We pray for the future of these lands,

That it will be kept from death's strong hands.

So, what do you think? R&R please. I hoped you liked it, and a special thanks to (A/N: alphabetical order): .Aurorablu., Ethereal Light, ILA-004, jakintex, jedigrl2001, Judgement Flame, Master of Reality, Quizer, Rozzlynn, t.z0n3, and ur friend! If there was anyone I left out, I apologize, but I took it off of the review page,so if you sent a PM, like jakintex, and I forgot you, please forgive me. Let me know and I'll mention you later. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! And, if you like happen to like codes, like Rozzlynn, I'm going to have a special bonus poem that has a encoded spoiler, so if you do figure it out, let me know and you'll be mentioned as the first to solve it in my upcoming story, and everyone else who solves it will be mentioned as well. Don't cheat and tell anyone else if you figure it out though! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed all the poems!


	5. Bonus Poem

Well, here it is: the bonus poem! Have fun trying to solve the spoiler, and if you think that you've found it, let me know and I'll tell you whether or not it's correct. Here goes:

Talk in tales, they shall help you,

Holding light.

Every road of your choice

Has made your path

Onto time and on through.

Lowest times the road

Yearns for its way but

If you want to know

The way to save

Each member that your

Map shall lose, those loved

Shall unite with ones they love again.

A/N: Good luck! Later, everyone!


	6. The Journey

Hey everyone! It's been a while. Well, due to a request to continue by Aldonite00, I was inspired and wrote another:D This one turned out pretty well. It is (supposed) to be an Italian Sonnet. Special thanks to jedigrl2001 for showing me how to write them:) This is my very first attempt at it, so if anyone else knows information on Italian Sonnets and you see something that I did incorrectly, go ahead and let me know! I appreciate helpful advice. (note: underlined word please don't flame me. Wanted to clarify that. Thank you:) )

Oh yeah! One more thing. This one could be considered from Felix or Isaac co.'s point of view, so it just depends what group you prefer. Enjoy!

**The Journey**

We left our home when some ill winds blew

Never knowing where the road may lead

But inside we kept alive the seed

Of faith and hope that will see us to

The end of our journey and on through.

With every village and every bead

Of sweat that fell, it was for the need

Of us to keep the world right and true.

We went through robbers, thieves, and dark grey

Skies that forever it seemed to rain

As if to further deepen our pain

And to survive this quest we all pray.

This quest has not been fun, oh, no, nay,

And strength declined with monsters slain.

How we wish to see our home again

And not on foreign lands to rest, we lay.

But now we take the hurts, cuts, and pounds

So that soon we may be homeward bound.

A/N: Also, I'm still working on that Chapter 1 I mentioned. I got a chance to post this now so I wanted to go ahead and post it, since I'm not sure when I'll back on. School has started, and you know how that goes. So, please R&R! Thank you, so much:D

Later!


	7. Captive: An Ode to Sheba

Hey y'all! This is a brand new one- an Ode to Sheba. I was inspired a couple of nights ago to write this, and I'm finally able to post. (Plus, I had to fight a mob of fleas that keep attacking my socks, and are preventing me from placing my feet on the floor. Y'all should be happy that I'm fighting so hard for you. ;) LOL) Hm... maybe I'll do more odes to the rest of the gang if I get some inspiration. :) Well, thanks for all your support!! Please R&R!!

Oh, and has anyone figured out that coded poem yet? Just curious, cause I want to post the winner. Good luck to those who are still working on it:)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Golden Sun. I own all these poems, however.

Presenting... Captive: An Ode to Sheba!

* * *

**Captive: An Ode to Sheba**

I was the captive of my loneliness

I didn't know where I belonged

I didn't want to be a captive

I was the captive of my town

The "Child of the Gods"

I didn't want to be a captive

I was a captive in Babi's Palace

While he made slaves out of my people

I didn't want to be a captive

I was a captive of a foreign group

They needed me within the lighthouse

I didn't want to be a captive

I was a captive of Poseidon

When I fell into the sea

I didn't want to be a captive

I was a captive of an island

There was nowhere I could go

I didn't want to be a captive

Back then-

I always seemed to be a captive

No matter where I looked or went,

I didn't want to be a captive

Now-

I'm the captive of your arms

I feel so safe in them

I want to be your captive

I'm the captive of your smile

There's always warmth in it

Could I be your captive?

I'm the captive of your love

I want to stay with you

Please let me your "captive".

* * *

Well, what do you all think? Please let me know! This is a style that I haven't used before, so I'm eager to know how it turned out. Thank you so much:) 


	8. Light in My Darkness: Ode to Isaac

**A/N: This is meant to be during the conversation between Felix's co. and Isaac's co. right after the lighting of Jupiter Lighthouse. Please enjoy:)**

* * *

**Light in ****My Darkness- Ode to Isaac**

I'm surrounded by my fears

I don't know what to do

One moment of weakness-

I know I'm swallowed by it

They all stand before me-

Dark shadows, haunting the

Recesses of my being

What does one have to do

For a little light?

That's what would've

resulted if we failed

I stand, surrounded by confusion

What we've been doing is a lie?

I can't begin to take it in…

Have we been lied to all our lives?

If what you say is true

Why haven't we known this

Wouldn't they have told us?

…Was everything for naught?

We fought all across this land

With the knowledge that it

Was for the good of all-

Wasn't it? If not, then what?

We've been misled all this time?

Everything seems black around me.

I don't know what's up, down

What is false and what is true?

Suddenly, everything is clearer

I want to do what is right

Even if that means doing

What everyone believed wrong

My world may still be black

But, like they say, "There's

a light at the end of the tunnel"

I think I've just found mine

I've found my light to lead me

Through this darkness

And I intend to let it lead me

To whatever end may come

Put aside my previous duty

And follow the road before me

I know now what the path is

And my mind is made up.

Carry on, light of knowledge

Guide me to what would've

Been the end of the world

I'm still heavy-hearted

But I know the truth

Please, let me join you

So that we can lend a hand

In the path that will lead

To what I hope is salvation.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R!! Thank you:)**


	9. My 'Oath', My Sheba: Ode to Felix

Hey, y'all, here's another pic after, like, forever! Here's a trophy toMr-Mikul for getting me to write! XD Hope you allenjoy it!

* * *

**Ode to Felix: My 'Oath', My Sheba**

With Venus' might I can bloom a rose

But it will wilt beside her beauty

The oath I took ensures her safety

There is no verse that I could compose

To endow the radiance she shows

Delicate, like a flower's frailty

Only MY flower's much more pretty

There is grace in all that she endows

I love her more than she'll ever know

Her hair shines gold like rays from the sun

Someday two gold rings will make us one

She shines like light, is purer than snow

She can gently beckon wind 'Follow…'

There are many girls, but I'll take none

Other than her, so my search is done

Though our elements may tell us 'no'

She's the only one that'll hold my heart-

For far longer than death do us part

* * *

Okay... um, 'MY flower' was just referring to Sheba. Sometimes 'flower' is used to refer to a girl. Um, any other questions...? (ponders) 

Another Italian Sonnet!! XD What'd you think of it? Please R&R!!

Hey, and if you've enjoyed these, please check out some of my Naruto poems, too! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 12 Dedication poem for Leoshi!

Hey Leoshi! This poem is for you!

For your patience with my late reviews!

I'll get them done, just wait and see!

Don't worry... eventually.

* * *

Sorry, couldn't resist, Leoshi. XD Thanks again for putting up with me. This poem's for you. Yep, the Chapter 12 Dedication of The Truth is Painful that you asked for! Here goes!

* * *

**Poem for Leoshi- Chapter 12 Dedication Poem**

My love is just beyond my reach

This method is supposed to teach

The reason why we shouldn't have come

When we did Ithought I'dfind 'home'

All I did was learn that I was wrong

This almost was a bitter song

I used to stare out my window

And yearn for the knowledge, to know

Who is my family, that's why

We took this journey, you and I

I thought it would bring happiness

This knowledge has brought us sadness

Now I can only watch and wait

This battle will decide our fate

You are fighting for you and me

From this perch I can clearly see

The means they wish to decide death

It's Dullahan, be still my breath

Be still my heart, hold back the fear

I feel building that we'll die here

No- I must have faith, you will win

We will live to view Vale again

Though tears may fall, here shall I wait

Though they claim 'death', you'll defy 'fate'

Battle starts, things were going well

Until a tide turned, and you fell

My heart was wrenched, I feared the end…

You defied 'fate' again, my friend

I'm ready to go home and see

Those who are my real family

But it is you I love the most

At our wedding you I will toast

You were always there for me, and

Carried me when I couldn't stand

You are my brother and my love

(To you I am your desert dove)

I only want to stay with you

My Felix, my one love that's true

* * *

Well, watcha think? Hope this helps to compensate for my missing reviews! XD Anyway, hoped you liked it. :) Please R&R peoples!! 

Anyone else with ideas for poetry? They may help me write some more. Thanks!


	11. Ode to Taopo Swamp

Hey everybody! :D New poem. Leoshi suggested this one to me, and I finally sat down to write. I was on a choir competition/fun trip (we compete in the morning and then have fun XD) and then when we weren't doing anything, I sat down, pulled out my notepad where I had kept the notes for poem suggestions, and wrote it. Anyway, I'll stop my story so you can read. Hope you like it.

**

* * *

******

"Ode to Taopo Swamp"

Bubbling green waters breathe a putrid stench;

Stagnant humid air makes you choke and gasp.

No reviving waters drain down to quench

This thirsty land that, which without, won't last

Don't judge merely by this ill appearance

Stain-clothed books can hide beautiful pages

Water of life can revive dead vibrance

Revealing beauty adored throughout the ages

Pity, please, traveler, don't let me die

Please, revive me so I may once more shine

* * *

I was getting thiese mental images for the treasure to be like huge fields of flowers and plants and the water goes clearer and "sparkle, sparkle, sparkle" and the like, and I really felt like writing another quatrain about it, but then I decided I would let you decide what kind of treasure you wanted the rain to reveal.

What do you think? Hope you like it. Please R&R!


	12. Ode to Prox Dedicated to Rozzlynn

A/N: Hey! :D This is a poem that Rozzlynn began and I finished! She says that she gave the lines to me so they're are mine, but I'm still giving ya credit for the first 5 lines and since you gave them to me and started me off, I'll dedicate this chap to you! ;) Plus she's been a big help AND I think she's the only person still trying to solve my coded poem. Good luck! :D

Anyhoo, this was done back in December y'all, so sorry it hasn't been posted. Hope you all like it!

* * *

**Poem for Rozzlynn- Ode to Prox**

Falling e'er so softly past

A sky perpetually overcast

A snowflake glimmers in the light

Its symmetry ideal despite

The curse such beauty manifests

It ignites the hearts of Mars' blest

In battle do they prove their worth

Ice-hardened fire-wielders of the North

A weak shaft of light descends to pour

Upon glittering scales, the dragons roar-

Impending peril for the land

Brazen warriors, lend a hand

Alchemy must at once be awakened

Strongest warriors- you are beckoned

To inflame the dormant Golden Sun

And persevere 'til the battle's won.

* * *

Well, whatcha think? Please R&R and tell me! :D Thanks!


	13. Revival of the Golden Sun

Hey peoples! :D Here's a new one! Thank Rozzlynn for this one; when she sent the ideas for the Prox poem, she sent the idea for this one, although I didn't use any of her lines. I did use your 'epitome' idea though! :D Well, I hope you all enjoy it! This one has taken the longest to write, BTW. -.-; But I think it turned out nicely. :) Anyway, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Revival of the Golden Sun

Livid lightning lures the rageful thunder

Wrathfully it sounds its drums asunder

Storm's sorrowed sighs add weeping melody

But Weyerd welcomes back the Alchemy

Water, Earth, and Wind shine innate desire

The freedom of their feisty sibling Fire

The Star ignites; Fire passionately burns

Peoples rejoice the element reborn

Brave warriors watch from Fire's tower cold

Alchemy's revival will now unfold

On wings of light they'll fly to greet their friend

It's a new beginning to an end

Each lighthouse emanates its holy light

Taste the fruits of your struggles; have delight

Corrupt human nature once caused its spurn

Behold the Golden Sun's glorious return

But beware fool's thirst yearning to partake

In avarice's desire for power's sake

Claim this eruditely epitome

And be enslaved by your own sovereignty

But, those bathed in this light Death cannot best…

Avarice will be mankind's final test

* * *

So, whatcha think? Please R&R and tell me! Thanks! :D


	14. Mia's Song

Hi! :D Here's another that popped up. Don't you all love it when that happens? X)

Anyway, thank some angel intercession while I was in the shower last night. And the first two lines appeared in a song-like fashion, tune and everything, so the rest of the lines are modeled after that; I tried to keep about the same tune and rhythm as I went. I wish I could sing it for you, or at least hum it so you could hear the tune. It's really pretty; kinda... harmonious, pretty but sad at the same time. (I kinda thought of the description for Sasuke's music piece with "pretty" and "sad" that had been written by his mom in the story "Blind" by ObsidianSickle... and I'm rambling. Sorry. XD) Anyways, there's no way to transfer sound on ff, so I'll say I hope you enjoy reading this in poetry format, and know that I would've really liked for you all to hear the music. I sincerely hope you enjoy; I really like this one. :)

* * *

**Mia's Song**

Now the morning songbird greets the winter morn

Tis the day that Weyard, Weyard was reborn

Gather round ye peoples, and hear, the tale is vast

From the fears and struggles lighthouses were recast

Weyard once was dying, it needed Alchemy

But people were corrupted, they sealed the psynergy

Great peoples disappeared, their towns fell to rot

Culture, lore, and history, their ways were forgot

The dragons were vigilant, they gave a mighty roar-

"Gaia Falls is growing, it eats away the shore!"

Their many cries were silenced; their pleas fell on deaf ears

While they knew their voice carried, others refused to hear

They sent their finest warriors to retrieve the Stars

From Sol Sanctum: Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, Mars

Though the first time failed, they would try again

Weyard needed Alchemy, and they would pay the pain

Second time succeeded, and the quest begun-

Rekindle the lighthouses, and the Golden Sun

Four warriors opposed them, at their hands they fell

On the Venus beacon, down the aerie well

Later the warriors listened, before more life was slain

They helped complete the quest; Dragon's blood was not in vain

Though one tried to steal it, the Golden Sun still shines

That power's meant for all, it's not just yours or mine

Although my song is sung, our story will still go on

Thanks to the warriors who helped revive the Golden Sun.

* * *

Extra notes. Well, in the case that anyone was confused, for the first five lines are still in the present, up to "Weyerd once was dying, it needed Alchemy". Then it jumps into the past telling how it had once been sealed. So, if it sounded funny, that's what happened. I just though I would mention that, just in case.

Also, the reason why it's called Mia's Song. I was having brainstorms on my (hopeful) future NarutoXGolden Sun crossover fic, and then when I heard the first two lines, I was picturing her sing them as she stepped out of the snow into the healing sanctum in Imil. That's another reason why it talks about the "winter morn". And, on an afterthought, I think she might be a likely person to do a song and talk about the Proxian unsung heroes, like Saturos and Menardi, cuz they really got the ball rolling for the quest in the game. Anyway, just thoughts. :)

Hm, so does this mean I'll use this poem in the fic...? XD I think so. Perhaps. ;)

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this, and please R&R and tell me what you think! Thank you! :D


	15. Ode to Isaac: Thoughts of Jenna

Hiya again! :D It's been a while, no? Well, somehow, thinking about a previous poem I had written, I managed to create another. So, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"**Ode to Isaac: Thoughts of Jenna"**

My heart is afire with love aflame

Passionately it flares with your name

Evermore I shall stay by your side

Endless- like the beaches and the tides

I nearly died when you were taken

My light was fading; my soul, broken

I left, followed across unknown soil

Your priceless value far exceeds toil

I desperately chased you through the land

Always missing the enemy band-

Those who kidnapped you- stole you from me

I vowed to find them and set you free

We chased them through mountains and plains

Arid deserts and torrential rains

We fought them at every crook and bend-

But it's you who found _me_ in the end

You- who drives away my tears and woe

And who forged again my shattered soul

You- who rekindles my will to life

Who I persevered for despite strife

May nothing again tear us apart

Jenna, my love, the flame of my heart

* * *

Whatcha think? Like, dislike? Please drop in a review and tell me what you think! Thanks!

Spirit Seer


	16. Individual Poems 1

A/N: Hiya, everyone!! I'm posting this from school. XD Yeah, I should be working on my Animation project, but I'll be getting to that shortly. Besides, I already told my teacher I desperately needed internet, and thankfully, he didn't say anything against it. Thank you, Mr. H!!! :D

Anyway, I wrote these little individual poems for English last semester. I had to follow the format that was instructed, but I don't think they turned out too bad. Hope you like them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Golden Sun.

* * *

**Isaac**

The seed sprouting vines in his glowing palm

The earthquake shattering the ground like glass

The tree reviving in his earthen magic

Isaac's psynergy thrives

In the trees

In the ground

In the dying

In the battles

Of their quest

**Sheba**

Luring the rageful thunder

The sky is torn asunder.

Splitting apart with lightning

The wind soon joins them, biting.

Delving into a foreign mind,

Sheba sees what she can find.

Wielding the life in nature's death,

Wind users fight 'till the final breath.

**Mia**

Mia, the Mercury Adept with water's might, calls forth her power

Unleashing tsunamis

Freezing waterfalls

Summoning ice

Healing the injured

Treating the sick.

**Jenna**

As Jenna stretches forth her hand

Flames encircle

To burn down a forest

To call out a conflagration

To light up the darkness

To kindle in her passions

She wields the fury of fire.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it! :D I hope you like them. G2G! Please R&R! Thanks so much!!

~Spirit Seer


	17. Living Legends Poem Version

**A/N:** This was just an idea that popped into my head. The poem is set a few hundred/thousand years after the rising of the Golden Sun; take your pick at which setting you want. ^^ This is the sister poem to my GS one-shot titled, "Living Legends". If you'd like, please check it and tell me what you think. I'll greatly appreciate it. :)

I'll let you read the poem now. After disclaimer. XP

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Golden Sun. Camelot owns that so awesome game. (I wish I owned it, but don't all of us GS fans? xD) I own this poem. And the rest of my poetry and fanfiction.

Please enjoy.

* * *

**Living Legends** (Poem Version)

The name is whispered with a quiet terror,

shadows ghosting off of fear-filled eyes.

Nobody speaks above the murmured voice

who's filling the site with truths and lies.

The foremost man leans forward a slightest

to let suspense weave darkness in his tale.

The fire can't chase away the sudden chills

that crawl and claw upon the men that pale.

"I hear he died upon the mountain."

He points upwards toward the shining sun.

"He was demonic, cloaked in icy pow'r.

None challenged him and won- no one."

His whispered voice quiets dramatically,

his audience entranced with awe and fear.

"The very path he walked upon was cursed,

and Death itself fled when he fell near.

His hair was the shade of Mercury's ice,

and his eyes the bane of all that walked.

His very gaze froze your heart and soul,

the courageous dying with those that balked."

A fair-faced figure joins to listen,

drawing his cloak closer to ward fear's chill.

The speaker continues, "Even the sun,

those eons ago, was coerced to his will.

Acquiring everlasting life,

the demon somehow lost to Death.

Weyard swallowed up the now-cursed peak.

Now gone, we pray he never regains breath."

The shadows shift as the speaker stills,

light returning to revive the fold.

The tale complete, the figure smirks and leaves.

Alex loves to hear his legend told.

-------------------------

**A/N:** It's not my best (the flow and rhythm and stress meter could've been better), and I had some rhyme block, but it turned out okay. I was mostly playing with a theme idea, and I half-considered writing free verse while I was writing this, since I appeared to be conflicting between writing this is prose or poetry, lol. I wrote this before the one-shot, and the latter might've come out a little better with what I was trying to portray. What do you think? Any opinions on this matter? Comments?

Oh yeah. That was Alex at the end, lol. He survived Mt. Aleph, and since he had near-immortality/immortality through the Golden Sun, he's still around to hear the legends about his legacy. That's basically all that this is about. xD Please tell me what you think!

Please R&R!! Thanks!!


	18. Ode to Garoh

A/N: Hey everyone!! Yes, another poem, after so long. :P lol

This one is dedicated to Mr-Mikul, as today is his birthday. ^^ I hope you like it, Mikul! :D Happy birthday!!!

**Disclaimer:** ...Must I write this everytime? I don't own Golden Sun. Belongs to Camelot. I own this poem.

* * *

**Ode to Garoh**

Night's Lady walks the starlit carpet

Daintily dressed in midnight velvet

Her silver sighs ride the breath of sky

As her veil's removed so she may shine

The night is bathed within her glow

As her pow'r falls gently to bestow

Her light to renew her children's gift

They throw back their hoods to break the rift

Jubilant howls erupt, eyes dilate

Teeth and nails sharpen, bodies vibrate

Fur springs forth, and the change is complete

Werewolves throw away their cloaks to greet

Luna, their mother, shining so bright

Her happiness rains down in the night

* * *

A/N: I had actually written this a while back, but at time, I hadn't been happy with it. In the end, I gave in and decided to post it, as I felt something literary was most appropiate for Mr-Mikul. I guess if something else pops up that sounds better, I'll revise your birthday gift, lol. xD Happy birthday again, dude, and I hope you like it!

Please R&R, people! xD Thanks!


	19. FelixSheba Untitled

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Wow, another poem out this summer! :D I'm on a roll, lol. Actually, I had started this poem to show a different style with dialogue as an idea for Leoshi's Veiled, but in the end it wasn't used, and I found it a long time later and finished it. Leo has given me permission to post it. Thanks a bunch, Leo! :D

I think I'll dedicate this one to him, then. For you, Leo! :) Wow, second dedication. You're on a roll, too, Leoshi. xD lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, cast, world, or characters. I own this poem.

Enjoy!

* * *

The breeze is blowing through her hair

he wonders what she's feeling there

Since the groups met, he's had no time

he needs to know that she is fine

-

His footsteps echo on the deck

as he steps lightly o'er to check

He sees that something's dimmed her light;

her air feels dead- something's not right

-

**Felix:** _Hello, Sheba, how do you feel?_

_Time's flown so fast it's hardly real._

_I need to know if you're okay._

_You seem to have been down today._

-

**Sheba:** _Thank you, Felix, but you should know_

_the reason why my sadness grows._

_I feel that I have reached the end-_

_will I e'er find my fam'ly, friend?_

-

Felix stares at her too-bright eyes

and then beyond into the skies

He tries in vain to catch a thought,

but they're elusive, won't be caught

-

Fin'ly, he shakes his head and sighs

He does not want to feed her lies

But to say nothing, he is loathe…

He turns to whom he made his oath

-

**Felix:** _"To See the future, I can't do_

_But you know that my love is true_

_And I know that until you know_

_You will not rest, so we will go_

-

_"As soon as we have relit Mars_

_The final stretch, last of the stars_

_Our searching span is Weyard-wide_

_We'll check the streams and countryside_

-

_"And we will leave no stones unturned_

_We will not leave a tongue unlearned_

_The smallest light might show the key_

_That will unlock your family tree_

-

_"I'm by your side for all the way_

_Dawn to twilight, night to day_

_Decide the point you wish to start_

_I'll follow you- follow your heart."_

-

He waits while she can only stare,

then her spark glows, ignites the air

The joyful wind matches her face

and Felix's in Sheba's embrace

-

Her head only reaches his chest

He grins at her, then his hand rests

on her head and tousles her hair

and he receives the cutest glare

-

Then her eyes are adorned with light

and Felix knows that she's alright

He's glad Sheba's herself again

as she sings _"Thanks!"_ and starts to plan.

* * *

A/N: I don't have a title for this yet, so for now it'll stay "Untitled." When it has been dubbed, it shall be titled.

What do you think? Sorry if I confused with all the bolding and italicizing. I just wanted to ensure that the dialogue was clearly visible. So, bolding just represents who is speaking, italics are dialogue, and regular font is the rest of the poem. Questions?

Lol, I think it got slightly corny at a couple of places, but I liked how it turned out overall. :)

Thanks for reading! :D Please share your thoughts?


End file.
